Guardian of the Underworld
by NotUrNormal
Summary: Will commence a massive rewrite/reimagining of both my stories.
1. Introduction

**Naruto x High School DxD**

 **Title:** **Guardian of the Underworld**

 **Genre: Adventure, Action, Comedy, Romance, Harem, and Ecchi**

 **Rating:** **M for violence, language, and citrus**

 **Summary:** **Long before, there are three Guardians on three realms, these realms are namely: Heaven,** **Earth, and Underworld. These realms are connected to each other as well as protected by a** _ **strong**_ **invisible barrier made and maintained by the guardians, they are** _ **God**_ **of the** **religion** **Roman Catholic,** _ **Trihexa**_ **of Earth and** _ **Naruto Ōtsutsuki**_ **of the Underworld. Their** **SOLE** **purpose is to Protect these three Realms from a danger far Greater than Great Red, a** **conqueror that devour worlds and a being of great Powers.**

 **They are living in a lasting** **peace and harmony. But that all changed when 'he' made contact with** _ **Trihexa**_ **, made** **him his** _ **pawn**_ **to instil CHAOS unto the three Realms to break its defences/barriers in the** **process and ultimately DEVOUR the Realms. The only question is will it succeed? Now** **follow our hero/Guardian as we delve deeper into the story…**

 **Legend:** "Normal Convo"

'Thought'

" **Monster, Dragon and other Great Beings Convo"**

' **Monster, Dragon and other Great Beings Thought** _ **'**_

 **Attacks/Skill/Technique**

 ****DISCLAIMER!****

 **I DO NOT OWN High School DxD or Naruto. They are owned by their respective** **Authors and Publisher. Don't sue me, please! I'll make you stories. *kneeling** **down hands in a begging gesture with big sad soulful eyes* Anyways, please** **support the official release!**

 ****WARNING!****

 **THIS FANFIC MAY CONTAIN CONTENTS INAPPROPRIATE FOR UNDERAGE READERS, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION** **. I'm a FIRST TIMER in Fanfic making so KINDLY POINT-OUT MY GRAMAR AND OTHER UNMENTIONED MISTAKES. Also, PLEASE be SUBTLE on REVIEWS**!(no don't listen to him, GIVE IT YOUR  WORST! Mwhahahahaha!) **and if you have problems on my pairing(s) -CONVINCE me why** _ **this**_ **and** _ **that**_ **characters is not worthy to our MC- and also give me** _ **some**_ **FREEDOM to choose and express them 'cause like I said it's me first time on this website** (hell, I even searched on Youtube how to publish new stories and add chapters, frankly speaking) **and don't worry I'll hear you out** (maybe) **on your suggestions… so without further ado.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Legend:** "Normal Convo"

'Thought'

" **Monster, Dragon and other Great Beings Convo"**

' **Monster, Dragon, and other Great Beings Thought** _ **'**_

 **Attacks/Skill/Technique**

* * *

*This is just the product of my wild imagination on how I got the inspiration to write this Fanfic so none of these are TRUE*

A young adventurer and a soon-to-be writer on went climbing to a rigid mountain in a tropical island chain; it has a dense forest and a good way to get out of the bustling city of modern civilization. He chooses mountaineering cause you get to find a new place, unknown things which are perfect for adventurers, learn to cool things off, surviving, meditation and above all is to get out of the pollution from the city and other potential things that cause a migraine.

After three days in climbing he is now in the middle of the tallest mountain, these mountains are called _Trѐs Marias'_ according to the locals who are living on the main island. The sun is now set so he postpones his walking to find a clearing to set up his tent for camping. On the night he listens to crickets, birds, the constant howling of monkeys and the rustling of leaves which caused by an air breeze or other tropical creatures.

Finished in setting up his tent he is about to start his fire to cook his food using flint and steel when he saw a faint light about a few kilometers away from him. He rubbed his eyes with his hands hoping that his eyes aren't playing with him but alas the light is real and it is made of fire which is assuming made by a human. 'I wonder who else is _living_ here?' he thought while finally started the fire. 'Guess I'll go there to see what's what.' He added and proceeded to cook his food to eat it to get his much-needed rest for tomorrows trekking.

Morning came and he's done with his morning _rituals_ and proceeded to pack his things and resuming his journey to find the faint light he saw last night. He checked his checklist in case he forgot something, finding none he finally proceeded to walk; a _long_ and tiring walk.

Reaching on what he assumes where the light of the fire came from he saw a house lying on a large tree, resting from its large branches which could easily be the same size as a fully grown man's hips. From his observation, the house looks pretty abandoned and old from what the vines, birds' nests and plants growing from it told him. He also observed a carefully lined rope of vines on the front of the house which is lined a little above his head which he could assume that the lines are used to dry clothes. There's also a ladder that leads to the front door which is made from vines and tree branches but it's raised high above so nobody could access the house.

He continues to observe the tree-house, marvelled at who could live in a place like this. When...

"I see, you like what you saw?" an amused and a grumpy voice startled him from his observation that made him jump and scream like a girl. The grumpy voice suggested that the one speaking to him is an old man. He frantically searched for the owner of the said voice and found it came from a trumpet-like-tip pipe on the window. "Aha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! *cough* *cough*" the old man laugh like it's his last day on this planet.

"Grrr!" he growled in annoyance and irritation as his twitching eye suggests and eyed the freakin' window with its annoying trumpet-like-tip pipe. "Shut it old man! You know I'm not aware of you living in this house!" he roared while still glaring at the window and crossed his arms over his chest.

"O hehe, calm down young man. I just can't help it you know? Living in this forest is lonely for me." He mused.

"Then why don't you live in the city with the people and all?" he retorted.

"Oh, the city pollution and all. Nope, I'm an old man and I can't handle annoying things in the city. Plus the only downside living in the forest is that you'll get lonely." He said sadly.

"You do get a point. I mean I lived in the city with all its wonders and I still craved for nature." He breathed in to take the fresh, unpolluted air.

"With the first impression now gone, tell me who are you and why are you here young man?" he questioned the young lad now sitting on a nearby rock.

"Oh, just call me Timmy and I'm here to escape the head-ache in the city. You know I'm afraid I haven't got your name." he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Just call me by my moniker the Onceler." The old man shrugged.

The talk the continued for hours and their topics are their like and dislikes, goals in life, hobbies and among many other things. To say that they are not happy is an understatement, hell they didn't even notice that the sun was already setting and it's getting dark. Knowing that the sun has set Timmy then prepared his tent and firewood for the campfire.

After setting up his tent he then went to cook his food ate in peace. After an hour he then called out the old man to join him which he denied since he doesn't fully trust the young lad yet. "I guess I'll be the one who's eating these soft _marshmallows_." He mused out loud; he raised his voice on the word; 'marshmallow' to catch the old man's attention. This is also the one thing that the old man likes.

As if reading the old man's mind he asked the young lad. "Did you just said marshmallows?" his voice filled with excitement and anticipation in hoping that the young lad would give him some.

"Yeah, I have so-" his reply was cut short when the old man interjected his speech.

"Can you give me some?" Onceler said in a pleading tone. It's his favorite after all.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Timmy shrugged and waited for the man to go down but his anticipation ended when the old man didn't go down instead the trumpet-like-tip pipe went down to him as he poured the marshmallows in understanding. The old man then inhaled the marshmallows to his mouth in Timmy's assumptions. He then heard a chewing sound.

"You know with the marshmallows and the campfire I say I tell a story." The old man said in between his chewing and swallows. He smirked when the young lad perked his head to him meaning he got his attention. This is also the 'one thing' that the old man knows about the young lad; he liked stories.

"What?" Timmy asked. He didn't get his whole sentence because it was muffled by the chewing sounds he makes. He saw the trumpet-like-tip pipe went closer to him for him to hear.

"I said I tell a story!" The old man replied with some dust, cockroach and other creepy crawlies went out of the trumpet-like-tip pipe.

"*cough*Oh, cool let's hear your sto*cough*ry out.", Timmy said in between his coughs.

"Our story begins a long ti-" his speech was cut when Timmy interjected.

"Really old man? Why is it every story begins with 'Our story begins' or 'Once upon a time'? It's not like I hated it but I don't have all night here." Timmy whined.

"Do you want to hear my story?" the old man deadpanned.

"Yes," Timmy replied.

"Then keep quiet and listen." The old man said in annoyance and clear in his throat. "Now, our story begins in a long, _long_ time ago…"

*And that's how I imagined my inspiration in writing THIS Fanfic*

* * *

 **Chapter I: The Banishment**

 **Underworld**

Our story begins before Lucifer was cast out to the Underworld.

We find a person wandering across the Underworld. He's casually walking in one of forest on the Underworld admiring the beauty of nature. This person looks like in his late teens in terms of age. He had lean muscular body like that as of a swimmer or a runner, built for power and speed. He stood at his full height that is 6 foot 3 inches which is pretty damn tall. His hair is spiky that reaches his waist line and he also had side bangs but it was more prominent on the left side of his face, thus only showing his right eye. Its color is pitch black with crimson tip and highlights. His face is angular with little to no baby fat and eyes that is piercing blue like sapphire.

His attire is dark-gray robe, it had tribal designs while on its collar to the end of his slightly long v-cut that showed his pectoral muscles had nine tomoes on each side and on the back of his robe is four layers of ripple-like concentric circle with each circles had three tomoes evenly distributed. **-(note: His hair and posture is the same to Madara on Six Path mode but his hair is now white or gray I dunno. So my dear readers please stay with me on my clothing description or anything 'cause my vocabulary isn't that large and with time I'm sure it'll improve.)-** A pair of dark-blue pants and a pair of black sandals. This person is Naruto Ōtsutsuki or atleast that what he calls himself.

A relaxing sigh escape from his mouth. ' _Ahhhh, this is life. Not like what I' am many years ago._ ' he thought then frown sadly at the memories on that place. His face then contorted in rage from the betrayal on his once _comrades_ … "Huh, _comrades_ my ass. They're just using me." He grumbled on a low voice which is filled with hatred. He then continues to walk forgetting his bitter past.

*-Scene Break-*

After a few hours of walking he found a rock and climb on top of it to meditate. He closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of nature relaxing his senses while listening to his surroundings. Animals slowly creeping closer to him because of the relaxing and calming aura that he emits. While the surrounding plants had grown in vibrant colour around him even when the sky is ominous violet. A few hours in meditation as he was still meditating then he felt a strong presence descending from the sky and it feels like a tinted light, dark and vile. 'What happened on _Yahweh's_ domain? **-(note: My Religion is Roman Catholic and I don't really know what is** _ **His**_ **name because it's vague, so I went to read the Revelations and got Gods' name: Yahweh, though it's vague I still went to write it(bias on my religion) because we're talking about** _ **Him**_ **after all. If any of you got any PROBLEMS or DEBATABLE ARGUMENTS or POINTERS ask me out I'm sure I'll definitely LISTENS and I RESPECT your opinions/beliefs/religions(whether you had it or not) so please RESPECT my beliefs so that we won't have a quarrel here.)-** This power feels just like him but much weaker and tinted' he said under his breath.

 **Earlier in Heaven**

We find ourselves in _Garden of Eden_ where people are currently arguing. These people are Lucifer or Morning Star, Adam and Eve the first humans in creation, and the God of the Catholic Church. The main cause of their heated argument is that Lucifer the first Archangel or Seraph tricked the first man and woman to eat the Fruit of Knowledge or The Forbidden Fruit and disobeyed his creator or _Father_.

" **I told you that fruit is forbidden and it's also forbidden to go near it!"** God said in a fierce manner. Bright holy light emanating from him making anyone cover their eyes to not go blind suggesting that he is disappointed and angry.

" _Father_ forgive me butEve gave it to me!" Adam said in an apologetic tone hoping to quell his _Fathers_ ' anger. "She said that curiosity gives her the reason to go near it and when she ate it she gained; knowledge saying that we were not ' _covered'_. She also said that it opened her eyes. " he added while looking down in shame.

"Forgive me also _Father_ I just got curios I didn't mean to eat it!" Eve said while crying admitting her disobedience. "I-It's just w-when I got c-close to the tree a s-snake said t-that if I a-ate it, it w-would fulfil my wishes… I-I'm sorry _Father_!" Eve fell down to the ground while covering her eyes, crying hard. Adam saw the heavy situation Eve were into and move closer to her to comfort her. He didn't want this to happen. He did not like to hurt his precious family or do anything wrong to hurt them it just that-

He stopped from his train of thoughts when he heard his _Father_.

" **Where's that wrenched snake!?"** God ask furiously because it ruined his bright future for them. Moments later a snake with tree pairs of feet walking out from lushly green bush to make its presence known. God glared at the 'snake' even when _He_ is covered by a bright holy light making it hard to see _His_ face, you could feel that _He_ is glaring at the snake. Before the snake could run for it. God pick up the 'snake' by its neck and moving it to the front of _His_ face so he could question the 'snake' face-to-face. Although he already know who or what the 'snake' is.

" **Why are you doing this to them…"** God paused momentarily before continuing his question. **"…Lucifer?"** God asked while frowning because he knew he can't stop his 'son' from rebelling from him. There's still anger in his voice.

The 'snake' then opened its mouth to say, "Because I despise you _Father_. Because you have your new favourite. Because I believe we are the higher being, you should have paid more attention to US than to _them_! Now that you're going to banish them anyway, I'm taking them with me!" Lucifer then laugh like a maniac before he stopped a few moments later then glared at his _Father_.

God frowned again because he knew that there's seventy-two more group of angels while three of them are on a level of Four Great Seraph and one being on par with Michael that is Lucifer. He then looked to his left to look at Adam and Eve. **"Because you disobeyed my one and only rule here in Garden of Eden I shall banish you to Earth. There you will find and work hard to get your daily needs and animals there are hostile so when you will attack you or the other way around and you will hunt for them to satisfy your daily needs."** Adam and Eve looked at God in horror and realization that they are punished while Eve just cried then look at the snake in his right hand and squeeze it with enough force to make the snake hiss in anger. **"And then you wrenched snake, I will remove your feet so you will crawl on your belly forever and if your kind will cross road with the man, the man shall kill your kind with any defensive weapon they can find. Go bring your followers with you. I'm banishing them as well. "** The 'snake' then undergoes a 'change' when Gods' power did its job. God then release the snake from his grip for the snake to scurry away in a fast pace not even bothering to look back.

*-Line Break-*

After Lucifer got a 'word' from his _Father_ he immediately went to his fellow Angels or more commonly called The 72 Pillars to summon them on a meeting. When he arrived he told them that they are banished from the Heaven by their _Father_ much for the outrage from the most leaders of the 72 Pillars and he then told them that before they leave Heaven they're going to have a partial war with the _Angels_. After they 'lost' from the fight and their complete banishment they stormed down the Earth to proceed with Lucifer's plan with Lucifer's last words to them are; "We'll be back but not with pillows but with an army!" then he left.

And unknown to them Lucifer had an evil plan. 'Your death shall be on my hands _Father._ ' Lucifer thought with an evil smirk as he remembered the plan with his 'associates'.

o~o~o*- **Flashback** -*o~o~o

Lucifer is currently sitting with his 'associates' as they sit in the dark and gloomy room, the only thing that can be seen is Lucifer's golden hollow circle as it floats above his head and one of his 'associates' blue fire on his head while the others are some kind of a crown and a blood-red eyes . He then clears his throat in indication for them to stop their pointless talk. "To start things off, I got to say you are all dashing today." He said while smirking.

The blood-red eyed associate scoffs at Lucifer while spoke in a deep voice. "I can sense a 'plan' running to your veins. Let's start the planning already meetings are boring." He said in a lazy/bored tone.

The fire headed person laughed and spoke in a carefree tone (but hot headed at the same time?). "Yeah every time that electro-boy throws in a party or a meeting on those tall piles of rocks discussing some boring topics for a fucking YEAR! But I love to destroy him if our plans work."

The crowned person just giggled. "You know what you're right, how 'bout we go home first and…" Her face then turns to something quite seductive. "…'blow' off some steam~?" Everyone sweat dropped and had the same thought. 'WTF?'

The fire headed person reaction was that of someone who just put some gasoline over a forest fire. His fire hair had become like that of a blowtorch but ten times bigger making everyone sweat a little. "What was that you fucking Cock Sucker? How about I'll make you eat my 'fires' and burn you inside out?"

The crowned person just laughed "Ohh, someone's interested~?"

The blood-red eye twitched his eyes in annoyance before turning into a serious facáde then spoke in a threatening manner. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." He said while releasing his killing intent to prove his point.

"I'm itching for you to do that mosquito-kun~." Teased the crown headed person. 'Mosquito' was about to get out of his chair to pound that 'clay' to a red mush when Lucifer slammed his hand to the table to stop them from destroying each other.

" **Were here to plan to remove our 'leaders' from their seat and take their power while you're here bickering each other talking nonsense!"** Lucifer then flared his powers a bit to prove his point while the crowned person just stuck her tongue out childishly.'Besides when that 'Guardian' agrees to my plans you'll die anyway'. Lucifer thought evilly.

"Fine!"The flame haired guy spoke in a defeated tone while sighing down. "But you got to tie that bitch on a leash or I might lose it." He added. A few moments of deafening silence he then spoke again, thus breaking the silence. "Well?" He said.

Sensing them calming down Lucifer then spoke. "Here's my plan; first after I got cast out of heaven with my 'allies' we'll then amass enough warriors for a war against my ex-brothers and sisters and God. Next I want you to shape-shift into an angel to free the **Two Heavenly Dragons** in their prisons at the Heavens' 6th level so we can plan with enough time if 'they' will be enough for the war and we can also watch their every moves , if not then drag the **Two Heavenly Dragons** to the war 'cause God knows only He with the help of the other Seraphs can handle the **Dragons** , with that two it should drag His powers down thus weakening him. And if it doesn't work I have other plans for that as well but for now it's still a secret should 'he' agree to the conditions. Finally if all that plan and done then it is up to me to impale him with the 'spear' that I've been working on. Any questions?" Lucifer then look at them with a happy sigh knowing that if his plans work he will rule in all of heaven and the world… … eventually.

"Yes, I got a question." The blood red-eyed said. "What about us what will we do?" He then added.

"Ahh, yes I forgot. When that 'spear' will impale Him hopefully, you can drink his blood and acquire some of his powers, mosquito." He said but before he could continue the 'mosquito' interjected.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING MOSQUITO!?" He said angrily. This then draws some laughs from his 'associates' over his outburst.

"Now, now after that you 'blowtorch'" This got a 'huh?' with a twitch of a brow from flame head because of the remark. "will not be needed in this battle 'cause you got to save your energy for 'bolt boy' and you my beautiful 'clay-doll' will be my queen in heaven should we win in this battle." He finished with a smirk.

"That sounds good" 'Blowtorch' said before continuing in a serious and dangerous tone. "but should it fail, me and 'mosquito will have your head in a platter and the lowest place of the Underworld for me to rule, thus the agreement states." He said while eying Lucifer, his hands intertwine under his chin.

"Hey, that's what the agreements are for, yeah?" Lucifer said in a confident tone while returning the glare. The two then release their powers signifying that they're not afraid against each other.

Sensing the silent conflict and it seems they're not going to stop until they duke it out 'mosquito' then clapped his hands once so he'll get their attention. "Hey guys you're in my castle remember? If you don't I may be forced to kick you both out." He said while flaring his crimson aura to prove that he is indeed serious.

The whole castle and the surrounding lands then trembled under the might of the three powerhouses. After a minute of silence though it seems to be like hours Lucifer then broke the silence. "Oh, I apologise for my misbehaviour it won't happen again." He said with a mock bow while still flaring his powers.

"Yeah me too." Blowtorch said, not backing down. "Is it over already? I'm bored" He added in a bored tone while finally reducing his powers then followed by his 'companions'.

"Yes, that's all. Meeting adjourned." Lucifer said hearing' blowtorch' said 'finally!'. He then stood up followed by others. On their way out 'blowtorch' approached him apologising and offered him a 'simple' handshake. Well that's what he said but their action is the exact opposite 'cause it is indeed a strong handshake and the ground underneath their feet began cracking in a spider web-like pattern. While not far away from them 'mosquito' with a… broomstick? yelling at them angrily to leave his castle before anymore damage could be done. Even walking outside they're still gripping each other's hands not willing to let go while their faces close to each other with some sort of electricity sparking at their forehead? Anyway before they are fully out of each other's eyesight they made one last gesture that made 'mosquito' sweat dropped who is watching them. They gave each other the legendary… **cue drum roll** …. **'Middle Finger'-(note: So that's why it's so popular today… huh. *sitting down with the right hand on the chin thinking hard.*)**

'Even though they are strong, vile and cunt, I mean cunning yeah that's right cunning, they're still childish' He thought while watching on their retreating figure when someone with a loud creepy voice in his head said - **"You're right they're assholes"** \- 'what?' mosquito frantically looking for the owner of the said creepy voice "Who's there?" he asked out loud. A couple of seconds later he still haven't got an answer, "ANSWER ME!" he bellowed. – **"Uhh, nothing just continue your musing I'm just a pigment of your imagination" it lied** **"Jeez what a hot-blooded guy." It muttered-** but 'mosquito' bought it anyway. 'Huh, that's weird I never really thought like that in the first place.' He paused, scratching his head before resuming. 'Oh well I'm not really that stupid anyway.' He said to himself before walking inside the palace.

 **-** **Meanwhile** **-**

A certain writer in the Philippines holding his abdomen while laughing hard, _very_ hard. "Now that's hilarious." He mused to himself with joy before his face contorted to a sad one. 'I have no friends…'he said with every ounce of sadness in his _heart_. But before he could continue writing/typing his mom called for him.

"JV! Could you stop your laughing and start cooking!? We don't have all day for cooking our _**lunch**_ for Christ sake!" She yelled.

"Uhh, just a second mom!" he replied. 'I don't need food! Food is for pussies!' he thought as he stands up and start walking with heavy footsteps to the kitchen. And just like a pussy his stomach growled signifying that he is hungry. 'Oh, well food is life.'

 **-** **/Meanwhile** **-**

'He, he, he, with my plans, your end is near Father.' Lucifer thought evilly while flying away.

o~o~o*- **Flashback End** -*o~o~o

 **Underworld:** **With Naruto**

Naruto looked up the sky before expanding his senses to locate the malicious energy he sensed earlier. That seems to be getting more and more. 'Things are gonna be difficult with them here.' He thought while frowning. He don't want no chaos. Standing up he began tracking the energy.

 **With Lucifer**

From Heaven Lucifer and his followers went to Earth for a short notice before opening a portal to the Underworld. Gathering his powers, he opened a large teleportation circle to get them to the underworld; to put it into perspective the teleportation spell is large enough to teleport a whole mountain to the Underworld but he won't do that because it'll consumes a large amount of magical energy to do. Reaching their destination he smirked knowing that this is just one of the steps in the ladder of his plans, so taking a deep breath followed by a wicked smile he voiced out his thoughts.

"Brothers, sisters the second step of our plans in conquering Heaven starts here!" he roared while getting the same roar of agreements from his peers, though if look closely you can see _some_ groups of the ex-angel **-(note: They're still Angels NOT Fallen, they still have their white feathery wings 'cause I have plans how they got their bat-like wings)-** "Now to build our armies we must first give the males that are strong some privileges in having two or more partners so that he can pass his powers unto his sons/daughters that not only it will boost our numbers but it will also give us powerful off-springs between the union of two different types of magical powers that will boost our chances of winning!" he added and got the same roars or agreement.

With that in mind the well known and the strong _angels_ and step up in front so that they'll have their harems. The weaker ones got their partners too but not as many as the prominent ones namely the group/clans of; Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Gremory, Sitri, Glasya-Labolas and Lucifer himself. They spread out to build their manor with their magic's and helpers.

 **With Naruto**

Days passed, he search and search and search but alas it seems that luck isn't on his side. Though his journey isn't all that boring like that one time when he found an entire forest burned down to the ground by a dragon named **Crom Cruach.** The dragon said that 'marked' the place his territory arrogantly not knowing who his dealing with. The battle was fought hard well for the dragon anyway. They destroyed the whole forest even it still have some remaining patches of trees. After their battle **Crom Cruach** was heavily injured with some deep cuts across his torso and a torn arm. He left the battlefield promising to not 'mark' a whole forest and fly off with tails between his legs.

When Naruto 'shoved' the dragon off the place he went to the center of the burnt forest to do his job. Though he couldn't leave the area not until he'll do something. He just can't do that he really is a tree hugger; I mean what's the meaning of the title 'Guardian' if he doesn't maintain, secure and protect the area under his watch? Anyway he stayed there for several months to fix the burnt-down forest. His way of fixing the forest is rather quick for human standards because it only took several months for the forest to be back like the battle and forest fire didn't even happen.

We now find him meditating in the middle of the lake of then burned-down forest, what's surprising though is that he is floating on it. He slowly opened his eyes to look at his surrounding, to say that he was really happy because the lands that surrounds him is back to the way it was, maybe more. The lands that surround him are mountains with lush green forest as far as the eyes could see and the crystal clear water that he stands on. He the stood up and started walking to the edge of the lake where the nearest land is so he could continue his main mission that is to find the malicious energy. Looking back he couldn't help but let a single drop of tear to fall because he is happy and sad at the same time; happy because fixed the forest and sad because he's gonna miss the place.

Days went fast again as he continues his search on that 'tinted' light. He went across snowy mountain regions to smearing hot desert, though he 'fixed' the desert saying that he can't take the heat. The resulting effect he made to the desert was that he made a green line across the great desert and that green line was the forest he made on the way across the desert. Sensing that he was nearing his destination he continues his way through the densely forested area.

While he was walking a silhouette of a humanoid figure was following him without him noticing and it was watching him from a mountain facing his retreating figure. It the giggled and said mischievously "You are the strongest and kindest person I've ever know. Ufufufu, I finally found you _master_ ~." And with that the figure then slowly followed him carefully hiding its presence.

 **Chapter End**

 **What is this so called** _ **comrades**_ **? Why is he angry with them? The better question is why is he so bitter with his history? And who is the person following him? A stalker? A friend? A foe? If you wanna find out …**

… **STAY TUNED!**

 **Harem(s): DxD World**

Rias(My CHOICE) if you don't like her then give me an _acceptable_ reason not that 'overused' reason because _it is_ also an overused reason.

Akeno(Again my CHOICE) and like Rias give me an _acceptable_ reason.

Sayla(My Choice) She will be a _powerful_ succubus.

Irene Belserion(My Choice) She's a _powerful_ servant.

Kuroka – Idunno

Gabriel – (?)

Grafia – (?)

Ophis – (?) my other half like lolis' but my other half likes late teens and mature women

 **You can sugges for more…**

 **Harem(s):** **My own version of Naruto's World**

Irene Belserion(My Choice) She's a _powerful_ servant.

Mikoto Uchiha – Something will happen between these two.

Tsunade – (?) She is NOT related to him.

Kushina(My Choice)– Again she's also NOT related to him.

Konan – (?)

Kaguya(My Choice)

Kurenai – (?)

Anko – Uhm yes? I do want another sadist.

 **You can suggest for more…**

 **THERE ARE SIDE HAREMS SO GIVE IT YOUR ALL!**

 **You can suggest, vote, reason, anything you want! Just don't overlap 'my CHOICE' because that's FINAL, and the harem(primary) can number up to 7 or 8 in each WORLD so do give me your honest opinion. Anything related to the harem talk me out, I'm all ears.**

 **REGARDING to the story please DO point out my MISTAKES or anything that's out of place and is INCORRECT. Anyways click FAVORITE, FOLLOW and make a REVIEW because that's the 'BIG THREE' in this site so DON'T HOLD BACK! I'll be doing my best to make every story reach my 5,000 word mark and I'll also do my best in updating a Chapter once every two weeks, it really depends on my will to write and my POOR time-management ( →_→) . I also do this for fun so if you FLAME me, go ahead I'll definitely read them and maybe laugh my ass off!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Legend:** "Normal Convo"

'Thought'

" **Monster, Dragon and other Great Beings Convo"**

' **Monster, Dragon, and other Great Beings Thought** _ **'**_

 **Attacks/Skill/Technique**

* * *

 ****AUTHOR'S RANT!****

 **What it feels like if I wait for a new chapter in FanFic…**

 ***insert Titanic* "It's been 84 years…"**

 **SORRY for not uploading 'quickly'! Man, I got problems with the school, paperwork's, and our PC. I'm no expert but our PC malfunctioned (yeah shocking) and yesterday (May 20) it's fully repaired, refurbished and looked brand new to me, so 'immediately' I made Chapter II and here it is!**

 **Yeah… I'm really sorry for doing this (I gotta change this bad habit), though in that timeline (which is a very long time) I've watched/read many action genre anime/manga (including harem, ecchi and of course hentai for your 'convenience') for future reference and ideas, also I have already visualized my finale for this story so you better not skip-a-read because I MIGHT put some fillers on a random chapter…**

 ****IMPORTANT REMINDERS!****

 **Regarding the** **HAREMS** **, I'm still UP for SUGGESTIONS till** **CHAPTER IV** **and after that, I'm setting up two separate POLLS: for THOSE who belong to the MAIN and SIDE HAREMs. After the HAREMS are FINALIZED I'm going to set couple round of POLLS (if the HAREM is TOO MANY, simply 30 or more) for** **ELIMINATION** **purposes. The LOWEST** **WILL** **BE** **ELIMINATED** **, but if you're not** **SATISFIED** **you can always contact me through PM, REVIEW, and FACEBOOK. *hehehe* Yes, I'm on Facebook and for those who don't know just search MATTHEW DAMON; the one with the white Overlord flag profile pic. And yes, it's FAKE; its purpose is for 'CRAZY' things, not for 'FAMILY and 'BUSINESS' matters so look up to it! I'll post ANYTHING there including chapter updates, gaming memes and Anime/Manga memes.**

 **FUTURE** **Chapters had** **CITRUS** **and** **GORY** **depictions of death, so those** **UNDERAGE** **readers and for those who had a** **WEAK** **HEART** **please** **AVOID** **(or not, it really depends if you DO want to CONTINUOUSLY read it) the paragraph that had this sign:** ****WARNING CITRUS AHEAD!**** **/** ****GORY SCENES AHEAD!**** **And may continue reading until this sign appears:** ****CITRUS ENDS!**/**GORE ENDS!**** **.**

 ****DISCLAIMER!****

 **I DO NOT OWN High School DxD, Naruto or reference to ANY Work of Literature that is MENTIONED or WRITTEN down in this story. They are OWNED by their respective Authors, Producer/Publisher.**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Reaction (FLASHBACK)**

 **-Heaven/Yahweh's Domain-**

Heaven, as the Bible had described it is what you can call a paradise; a community atop of the clouds with people who had wings and can fly which are called angels, and the place has no pollution, no criminals and overall had very good people. Their architectures and way of clothing are similar to medieval and maybe some are from modern or future Earth. The place or city is HUGE! It stretches as far as the naked **(or clothed? WTF)** eye could see. The streets are bustling and filled with angels who are socializing, doing their work or objectives; much like the humans on Earth, but if you look closer they are not 'socializing' as you thought they were, no, they were organized and told to: 'stay indoors and wait for further instructions'. Some are questioning the order yet they complied so no 'debate' where needed.

The cause of this disorder was the recent ruckus of Lucifer and his followers, followed by a small skirmish on the front of the gate of Heaven.

As the streets were cleared, the higher ups then told their subordinates to remain in order and vigilant as there is an emergency meeting, an hour or so after the streets were cleared and in order. The area in which the meeting has been held is highly secured; security and highly armed personnel/angels riddled the area as important figures have come for the said meeting.

 **-Scene Change-**

We are currently in a large, grand hall. It is extravagantly decorated with golden silk cloth which was hanging perfectly aligned to each other. It had magnificent chandeliers and windows for the lighting of the grand room. It's smooth and shiny wooden floor was waxed enough that it looked like a slightly blurred mirror. The grand hall had two groups of chairs which were perfectly arranged and thirteen frontal chairs for the Seraphs which were arranged in a slightly 'U' formation with a corresponding 'U' shaped table. And on their front, is where God/Yahweh is currently seating.

The room is now filled with murmurs and random chatters as angels with four or more pairs of wings which are now filling the room. Having enough Metatron stepped up and silenced the noise by his booming and commanding voice, dubbed the 'Voice of God' **"Quiet!"** hecommanded. Metatron looked like a man in his early twenties with light brown spiky hair, an odd pair of eyes; golden on the left and oceanic blue on the right and a handsome face. And don't be fooled by his handsome face, the man got the 'Voice of God' so obey and don't poke at his short temper if you don't want bells ringing in your ears. His attire is weird if a Romanian on the medieval era is present in the room; it consists of a tanned, white long-sleeved shirt and a dark-brown business jacket, a pair of slender slacks and white rubber shoes.

Upon hearing the commanding shout, the angels immediately stopped their musings and proceeded to their respective chairs. Noticing that they kept quiet and behaving, **"Good, now take a seat so that we can start this meeting."** he continued whilst calming down. He then looks at God and gives Him a respectful and a knowing nod to signal that it's now okay to start the meeting.

" **Thank you, my child"** ,God said in his almost, always kind voice. **"I have called all of you that are present here, to address the problem at hand."** He added with seriousness and fatherly tone to his 'sons'. He heard whispers and murmurs of the lower ranked angels that were present. It is only their natural reaction as they don't know what the so-called 'problem at hand' is. Their creator rarely used the word 'problem' so it must be a dire situation. For the one that has been briefed, it's a very serious matter that needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible to stop further future defections of their kind. Speaking of defection, one of the older seraphs had also questioned his teachings, though he gets scolded by Metatron when it goes out of hand.

"Still as strict as ever eh, Metatron?" questioned a man who is slightly older than the man in question. He had dark brown spiky hair, also a handsome and mature face which is currently adorned by a playful smirk. He had a blonde hair and black goatee. His attire consists of brown robe with a white undergarment, though slightly opened on his chest to show his toned pectoral muscles. He had seven pairs of golden wings on his back. His left hand is currently resting on his cheeks trying to goad Metatron which actually worked.

"Man, with your age menopause sure hits you hard! He, he, he, he." He joked, which pissed the latter off while he slapped his thigh in an unceremonious way. Muffled laughs and snickers were heard throughout the room as the lower ranked angels found the joke somewhat funny, though thirteen of the seraphs had mixed of unfazed and amused looks plastered on their faces.

Embarrassed by the remarks, Metatron is about to throw a tantrum who had just stood up and about to choke the man to unconsciousness but were stopped by his siblings who were sitting beside him. **"Don't you dare talk like that in this serious meeting and in front of Father at that!"** he shouted while his body shook with suppressed anger, no, rage. God who is currently observing His 'sons' if they can solve their own conflict and if they are mature enough for future conflicts.

"Hmm*growl*, stop that Azazel you know and everybody here knows that you are one of the oldest of us siblings!" Uriel scolded with a cute, pouting face. She may be younger than most of them but she knows the sequence of who is the oldest to youngest. She is a young beautiful woman with pale blonde, wavy hair that reaches down to her mid-back. She had a heart-shaped face with some of her wavy blonde hair were framing her beautiful, yet calm face. She had sky-blue eyes which were full of joy and kindness. Her silky white clothing did nothing to hide her luscious, shapely body namely; bountiful orbs of flesh/breast, narrow waist, and wide hips which are perfect for birthing. All in all, she is angelic, I mean literally.

"Aw, no need to ruin the fun, Uriel, you know that I'm just living up the place to rid it from the gloomy and serious air surrounding it." He whined. "You should know that it is needed to help us address the whole situation calmly." He explained in his defense.

'He is right, I mean everybody here does look tense.' She thought as her eyes wandered across the room. Though she is not wise like her Father she does know the saying that 'to achieve calmness, one should not be tense'. And calmness is needed to help them find a perfect solution for their problem.

As this was happening Metatron was trying to suppress his anger wilts calming down. **"Are you going to let go of me now?"** he suddenly asked. As they heard the plea, they immediately let go of his hand and proceeded to sit down on their respective chairs.

Having distracted by Metatron's sudden impulse of thoughts she continued to talk to Azazel. "You're right Azazel, but don't go overboard on your jokes." She again lectured while pointing a finger at the person.

"Yes, mom." Azazel offhandedly replied which gained vein mark from the latter's forehead.

" **Sorry for my ill behavior, Father."** Metatron apologized, who is now currently bowing, low enough that his nose almost touched the table.

" **It's quite alright my child, though I am slightly disappointed that you let your anger clouded your judgment on the matter. And you Azazel, it's okay to joke around but as Uriel said, 'don't go overboard on your jokes' as it will hurt other person's feelings."** ,God lectured. **"Now let us start the meeting already as we are wasting enough time.",** He added.

"Father is right, we should start this meeting officially.", A seraph said calmly. The said Seraph had the appearance of a handsome-looking man with a calm face. He had a pale-blonde hair and calm light green eyes. Like Azazel who is also a Seraph, he also had the seven pair of golden wings on his back. His outfit is similar to a knight in Europe on medieval era, though the only difference is that the only armored part of his body is the upper part of his body which had a golden color and red leather undergarment. His armor had an attached long, light-brown cape that reaches all the way down his ankles. His feet were also armored but not overly for mobility and comfort. This is Archangel Michael, one of the oldest of the siblings.

" **Now as we are all gathered here, I want to know your plan and solutions to the problem at hand here,"** God said as serious and as calm as he could. He doesn't want to risks and further heightened the tensions.

"As you, all have been briefed earlier **\- (the ones that are being briefed are the thirteen seraphs and God) -** " Michael paused as his eyes wandered across the room watching their reactions. He is currently standing near their magical projector which is right in front of their 'U' shaped table as the screen showed the timetable of Events that leads to Lucifer's exile. "We had to address this situation, urgently.", he added.

To those that haven't been briefed or to the ones who are far away when the event happened were shocked beyond words as they just sat there with their mouth agape; like fish out of water. Wide unbelieving eyes just stared at the giant magical screen as they looked at the projector, motionless. Finally, gaining their bearings, murmurs flooded the area like a flash as they weigh the pros and cons of Lucifer's exile, though it's more on cons. Few of them had suggested their solution but it met a dead-end as the discussion went on. As the suggestions come and go, one of the seraphs voiced his thoughts.

"Father, what is our next course of action?" asked a man in his gruff voice, who had a bulky body build which is wearing a fine white cloth that hugged his buffed-up body build with the clothes edges had a golden color. He had a spiky black hair with matching beard and a serious look adorning his face. On his feet were a pair of a golden colored wooden sandal with also a golden arm-guards, all in all, the man looked like a noble or someone who had a higher ranking in the society. He is Baraqiel, one of the commanding generals and the Angel of Thunder and Lightning.

"With Lucifer and his follower have questioned and detested your teaching which led to their defection out of Heaven. I don't know what impact it may have caused to the morale and faith to the lower ranked angel, Father." He paused. "I know Brother Michael had the capabilities to lead them but I have doubt that he can lead them all." He added while he was looking at the man named Michael who frowns at him.

" **We'll just have to be a bit strict to counter their wavering faith and morals, and I had one plan in mind to address Lucifers' defection as he is probably in one of the two Realms as of right now."** God paused as he stroked his beard with one of his eyes is closed. **"And that is a meeting with my fellow Guardians."** He finalized, as his eyes watched their reactions.

A deafening silence enveloped the hall as they digest every word that came out from their Fathers' mouth. A minute later, roars of disapproval rocked the whole place as they tried to reason that they should solve their own problems themselves and that they didn't need any outside help. You may not know it **\- (of course, you don't know it, you've just read it right now)-** but meeting with the Guardians is a Taboo throughout the realms as each meeting has caused untold 'accidents'. In fact, the latest incident **(was the biggest one to date)** /meeting was held on Earth, Zeref's domain, made it to history books as the modern humans called it the 'Annihilator of the Dinosaur' **\- (Yes, you read it right, the one that hit on the Yucatan Peninsula)-**. And much to Zeref's ire and hate for his fellow Guardian, he was forced to restore what was destroyed on the 'accident'. After that meeting it was agreed upon, no, a law was made that the meetings should be held as rare as they possibly could, and if one of their implemented laws were broken. As an added fact their meetings were so rare that they had only met two to three times in a hundred thousand years timeline **-(two to three fucking times! And it's a pun on this chapter update…)-.**

Having enough, Michael gave Metatron a meaningful nod which Metatron understood. **"Quiet! Now, I am sure that Father had a reason for that."** Metatron said as he takes a seat. After hearing a chorus of; 'Sorry for our behavior Father'. Metatron then nods at Michael which he replied with his own nod. Michael looked at God in which God smiled at him.

" **Thank you for taking responsibility Michael, Metatron."** He paused as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. **"Now as Metatron said, yes I had my own reason for the meeting to be held and that is to avoid inter-realm misunderstandings that will lead to armed dispute,"** God said as he rested on his chair while his hands were entwined under his chin. He cast a serious gaze across the grand hall to look at his generals who are now sweating bullets as their skin turned white. Some of the generals were shaking as they recalled the reports and results of what happened the last meeting; the guy **-(guardian)-** whocould literally summon meteor at his wits. The seraphs who escorted God on the recent meeting, namely: Michael, Metatron, Lucifer, and Azazel were not faring much better than the generals who just heard or read the reports, well, except for one who was cast out or exiled.

They knew that the presence of foreign soldiers - in Lucifer's and his followers' case – in another Realm is an Act of War without the permission of a Leader to his counterpart on the latter. They just hoped that Lucifer never went to the Underworld because they don't want a quarrel with the Strongest Guardian. And even with their numbers it still won't be enough.

What happened was that God made an appeal or request to Zeref to permit His influence over Earth as He was planning on making humans and let them 'live' on Earth. As a reaction, Zeref of course denied the 'request' saying that it will be bad for his 'creations' **\- (which were the dinosaurs, dragons, his etherious minions and his 'magnificent 12' though, some of them are 'gifts' for his 'friend' or a certain Guardian)-** and everything went in a blur as their 'discussion' transformed into physical confrontation which eventually forced the Third Guardian to summon a meteor to stop their cat fight. Their fight wasn't really that 'destructive', let just say their fight destroyed a continent on the Pacific Ocean and was broken to small islets which are now called the Hawaiian Islands.

"It's a nice plan, but it won't be easy." voiced Azazel, who has a serious expression as he cupped his chin. "I just hope that Lord Zeref will forgive you Father and Lord Ōtsutsuki will accept the invitation." He added, 'I also hoped that Father thought this through because I have heard reports that Lord Zeref created his strongest etherious creation to record.' he said to himself.

As if reading Azazel's mind Metatron voiced his concerns **. "We have to be careful though, as you all probably heard the newest creation to join Lord Zeref's Etherious Group."** He said seriously, murmurs followed after.

" **What do we know of Zeref's new creation?"** God asked. Upon hearing the question, Michael quickly browsed on his magical pad in his hands. As the magical screen on his hands blurs on how fast was Michael at browsing, it eventually stopped as he found the file he wants. He then clicks on it to project it on screen. The screen loads a bit to display its contents.

* * *

 **Profile No: 056**

Name: Behemoth(Gajeel)

Classification: Etherious Creation

Ranking: Strongest

Affiliation: Trihexa(Zeref)/Creator and Etherious Group

Appearance: Long-black-spiky hair, red eyes with slitted black pupils, pairs of black studs on both of his eyebrows, nose and below his mouth. His outfit consists of the sleeveless black trench coat with white outline and a mix of the green and white undergarment.

Magic Capabilities/Strength: Unknown, but believed to have a massive magical energy and powerful strength.

Threat Level: S-class or above. Proceed with caution.

* * *

"That's all the information we have on him, Father," Michael informed his Father/Creator.

"We should be wary." One of the generals said.

"Yeah, I also heard that some of, if not all of Lord Zeref's creations said to be on par with our 'Great Thirteen Seraphs'." a general said as he passed the information to his seatmate. 'To think that he is the strongest amongst the Etherious group.' He thought to himself as he bit his thumb.

" **Hmm."** God hummed as he mulls on his thoughts while he rubbed his beard. **'If this meeting is not going to happen then one of** _ **them**_ **will be angry at me for not addressing my problems and broken the Treaty.'** he thought to himself. **"What are the rules that he broke and by extension us, as my fellow guardians don't possibly know about Lucifers' exile?"** God asked as He leveled his eyes on Michael.

Again, scrolling down to his magical screen in his hand as he tried to find the specified rule/law. When he found it he quickly clicks on it to show it on the magical projector. "We atleast broke two of them and they are: 'Illegal trespassing', and 'Presence of foreign military entities without permission'." He said seriously as he took a glance to his Father/Creator and Brothers which he got a reply of a complete silence. "It could be viewed as an Act of War." He added.

God groaned as He massaged His forehead to relieve His temporary headache. **"Troublesome"** ,he mumbled to himself. **"Alright, Michael, I want you, Metatron and Azazel to go to Trihexa's domain and inform him about the meeting."** , He paused. **"And don't forget about Naruto** **Ōt** **sutsuki, we will be in** _ **big**_ **trouble if you don't inform him. Meeting is adjourned."** , He said as He stood up from his seat preparing to exit the hall and emphasized the word 'big'.

Hearing that the meeting is over, the angels/generals stood up to prepare themselves and be ready to go out the grand hall and proceed to their designated offices or work. Most of the Seraphs had also gone to their respective work leaving the three mentioned Seraphs for their mission.

"Alright, I want you two to be at the gate after two hours for preparation that I will be giving you as I will be sending an advance letter to our counterparts for them to know our cause and not attack us.", Michael said as he briefed Azazel and Metatron on their mission, gone was his calm visage and was replaced by a level of seriousness that Azazel and Metatron rarely saw. Hey, going to a place where your Creator/Father had a quarrel with is no joking matter especially when you have a joke of a brother going with you-. Wait, speaking which; "Azazel, I'm giving you this warning once: don't do anything stupid once we got there, and please be cooperative as we don't know what will happen so be prepared.", he said, his voice is laced with a level of seriousness that it's almost a growl and it made Azazel back off a couple of steps and nod comically. Hey, his background is a darkening color man, that's scary. "Am I understood?", Michael said as he eyed both of them. He got a stuttered and a whimpered reply from Azazel followed by fast paced footsteps echoing away from them and an adamant one from Metatron followed by a snicker.

 ***One Hour and Fifty Minutes Later…** *

We find a man standing on a massive Golden Gate near the gatekeepers house. The man stands at a full height of six foot one and a body of an athlete designed for speed and power. He looks like a knight of Europe on medieval era judging from his set of armors though, the only difference is that his armor is golden and a white cape that gives him a look of a noble and his halo above his head. His shoulder and arm guards were spiky though it did not cover all of his arms for mobility and you can see his white - borderline to tan skin with his not too over-muscled arms.

"Oh, I see that you're here already, Metatron.", Michael said as he approached him with his now calm visage. Michael still wore his set of armor back in the meeting.

Having heard his brother's voice, he then turns around to see Michael approaching him. "Hey, Brother didn't think that you'll be this early.", Metatron said as he greets Michael.

"I didn't expect that my preparation is earlier than I thought." He said as he put his index finger under his chin.

" **Well, better early than late!"** , exclaimed Metatron as he scratched the back of his head making them both laugh. Who knows that the quote he made will make him hate someone on their punctuality.

 ***Two Hours later…***

" **Where…** the fuck **…-(sorry just can't help it)- in Father's name is he?!"** , Metatron bellowed as he launched a large magical spear outside the Gate and to the clouds(?). Anyway, someone's gonna gets spanked, _hard_. When his spear hits a giant cluster of cloud, the cloud splits then disintegrated, though what's funny is that the cloud resembles much of Azazel's face making the gatekeepers and Michael gained a massive sweat-drop and pity to the said man.

"Calm down Metatron, I'm sure Brother Azazel has his reasons.", Michael said who is trying to calm Metatron down by holding him by his shoulder and massaging his back. But it didn't work as he swiped Michael's arms away.

" **Calm down? Reasons? Did you know that he is almost four hours late?!"** , retorted Metatron as he stretches his arms and throws yet another light spear.

"Metatron.", Michael commanded with his calm face is being replaced by his serious side.

" **Fine, but the moment he steps his shadows here, not even you can stop me from disciplining him.",** Metatron said reluctantly and proceeded to sit down on the waiting shed near the guard post.

Without them knowing, a man not far away from them was sweating bullets as he tries to find a perfect reason to avoid Metatron's rambling. He is currently pacing back and forth with his armor clang every time he moves. He had the same armor set as Michael but different on the undergarment; its colors were black, outlined by golden edges.

'I gotta think. Come on, think, think, think.' These were Azazel's actual thoughts as he repeated this like a mantra or sorts. Have not yet found his reason, he scoffed and accepted his defeat then bee-lining at Michael's and Metatron's location.

"Hey, Michael, Metatron, how's it going.", said Azazel in his restrained happy-go-lucky voice and waved his hand at them.

Metatron was currently thinking of ways to discipline his brother, Azazel. His train of thoughts was halted when he heard the happy-go-lucky voice of his idiotic brother. Oh, how he waited for him to be here to properly discipline him and a 'hit back' to him from his embarrassment earlier.

" **Could you kindly explain to us on how you're late, Azazel?",** Metatron said as his magical aura slowly surrounds him with the wind picking up with his influx of power. He slowly and eerily walks towards him as his footsteps seem to echo every time a sound was produced from his walk.

"Uh, I got lost on the path of life?", said Azazel as he slowly back away from the approaching Metatron while he scratched the back of his head.

Ugh! The nerve of this man, seriously he's gonna get it. Stopping his approach and lowered his head slowly then raise back up with his hair shadowing his face and white unblinking eye that bore down on him which made Azazel shrink back in fear. Metatron's right hand twitched in the preparation of making a light spear, ready to slash him and from what Azazel and Michael felt it's a massive one.

Not letting this get out of hand, Michael stepped up and flashed in between Azazel and Metatron and grabbed both of their shoulders and teleported them away. But he still managed to say goodbye to the guards and apologized on behalf of his brothers.

 **-Earth/Zeref's Domain-**

Mard Geer is a calm, cool and collected person yet, arrogant and often boast of his power. He is currently enjoying the silence of his office after a large pile of paperwork later so imagine his annoyed expression when somebody, who's lower ranked than him interrupted his rest. He is a tall lean person with a dark purple, long and wavy hair that is tied up in a long ponytail. His outfit consists of a long-sleeved black jacket trimmed with light colored flame design and a white colored undershirt. A black leather buckle to hold his white long pants and plain black shoes that are buckled on his pants to form an 'X' design.

He is currently in his grand office that looks like from a western medieval era's office for a noble or a king. The office is big and its style is Victorian, surely for a noble, it had two couch facing each other and a tea table in the middle. On his desk were stacks of paper and on his right is a cup of soothing tea to ease his headache and unto his far left is a skull used as a candle stand. He is sitting in his comfortable leather chair with its bone design armrest. It had two large windows on his back but it had a cover so his office only had its lighting by a chandelier and the candle. To finish it off there are two comfortable wooden chairs that are also facing each other for his visitors.

His enjoyment was cut short by a messenger, which has the same rank as the servants of his master's castle and it annoyed him to no end! How dare he! Him, an etherious creation, the highest in the ranking of the creations! He narrowed his eyes on the newcomer that is apparently sweating and breathing hard, he doesn't know if it was his influence or the urgency of the message, oh well.

"What's your business, peasant?", voiced Mard Geer as his hands entwined under his desk without leaving his eyes on the messenger, clearly irritated.

Scared, the messenger squeaked and stumbled backward eventually hitting the closed door behind him. Regaining his balance, he steeled his nerves a little and delivered the message. "We got a message from Arch Angel Michael, saying that he and his selected companions will be here two to three hours from now and said it was urgent.", informed the Messenger.

Now, this got Mard Geers' attention, what could be so urgent that it actually needed a seraph to come over personally and deliver the 'message'? Maybe it's related to the tainted energy they felt days prior? He swiped his right hand on his face as he connected the dots, meetings. "Alright, inform our gate guards to stand down and let them pass, after you leave this office.", he replied calmly as his memory replayed on the day the Ōtsutsuki dropped the meteorite. On that day his respect to the Guardian reached new heights, though it's only in his power. He shivered at the thought of him going all out.

 **-Three hours and forty-five minutes later…-**

"Any word of them yet?", ask an annoyed Mard Geer as he tries and fails to find an entertainment for the long wait he's been having.

"Unfortunately, not yet, my lord.", replied the messenger.

Sighing in exasperation, he deflated on his chair and maybe sleep right there and then. But no, he has to wait for his guests to arrive and inquire what was going on. Damn them! Those Angels and their habit on double-talking! He's about to curse them more but another messenger barged in, sweating and all.

"You better have an acceptable news or I'll rip your throat out for disrespecting me, peasant.", warned Mard Geer.

"S-sorry for my sudden intrusion my lord.", said a stuttering messenger. "But three of the thirteen Seraphs are here my lord.", he continued.

"Hmph, it's about time, good, now bring me Kyôka as I need an escort.", Mard Geer said as he stood up with his coat flapped dramatically and got a reply of 'Right away, my lord'.

 **-Scene Change-**

We are, again, in a large grand hall with a red carpet and banners high above the ceiling. Despite its size, there are only five people in the said hall; four males and one female and they are Michael, Metatron, Azazel, Mard Geer and the newcomer Kyôka. Mard Geer and Kyôka are currently approaching Michael, Azazel, and Metatron with heavy air around them. Hey, their masters/creators have some sort of rivalry so it's only natural for them to be a bit tense and it doesn't help that their recent fight dwindled their relationship a bit more.

"Sorry we are late, Mard Geer, as we have some _matters_ to take care of.", said Michael as he steals a glance at a slightly bruised up Azazel who has a sour look on his face.

"Apology accepted, Michael, though I'm a bit disappointed that you have to delay your visit from what was planned.", Mard Geer said as he shook Michaels' hand, though with a bit of battle of will. "Anyways, come and follow us to the guest room.", he added. Having said that, the trio of seraphs followed them through the hallways until they reached a beautifully designed dual door and entered. The walk was quite quiet, you can only hear the footsteps and the constant clattering of the armor.

"I've been waiting to ask you this; why would Heaven send three out of their thirteen seraphs here when you can directly send a message through magic?", inquired a curious Mard Geer as he took a sip of his finely mixed tea.

"It's urgent and we want to personally apologize for what happened at the last meeting.", replied Michael as he himself took a sip of the mesmerizing aroma of the tea. "Nice tea by the way." He added.

"Oh, that meeting, did you know that our creator and by extension we, have yet to move on after the 'incident'?, Mard Geer questioned. "We've had a hard time on recuperating you know? And that's because of your creator's stupid idea.", he finished and leveling his red-hating eyes towards his guests.

" **What did you say heathen?!"** shouted an angry Metatron as he pointed his holy sword to Mard Geer with his holy energy leaking out of his body like an overflowing dam. Even though they're outnumbered by a large margin, he still won't tolerate anyone who disrespects his Father in front of him.

"You better be careful on your temper, frog, or you'll be squashed.", retorted Mard Geer, his voice laced with confidence as he knows that he and Metatron are equal in terms of power and that they are outnumbered. Oh, how wrong was he, they aren't entitled as one of the Thirteen Great Seraphs without the power to back it.

When he said that, Metatron snapped, he swung his holy sword with the precision and intent to slice Mard Geer's head off. Mard Geer was shocked at the speed of the sword as he didn't expect it to be that fast. Quickly, he cast his **Cursed Thorn Magic** to defend and counter his enemy's advance but it didn't connect when a whip got hold of his vine and yanked it away together with Metatron's sword as Michael was in front of him and raised his right arm to stop his sword. Acting fast enough he pulled his sword away and closed the distance between him and his brother to check if he has an injury and was thankful that Michael's arm guards didn't even have a dent on it.

They stopped their actions when they heard Mard Geer's voice of betrayal. "What are you doing Kyôka? You're supposed to team-up with me!", he shouted with frustration as he glares at Kyôka who didn't even flinch.

"First of all, I don't take orders from you. Second, you know that Metatron has a short temper, so why provoke him?", Kyôka said as she pointed her finger to the corresponding number that she mentioned. "And lastly, you are attacking an Ambassador that's only here for a goodwill visit which; by inter-realms law is punishable by a thousand years in prison on Tartarus.", she finished, still having the calm expression on her face.

Kyôka had the looks and the body that many women would die for. She had distinct facial characteristics that are closely related to an aviary creature but a beautiful face nonetheless, though it is covered by some sort of a helmet. She seems to be on an average height that possesses an hourglass-like figure of a body and exceptionally large chest. She wore a skin-tight suit that further enhances her curvaceous body, shows her mile-long legs and partially exposes her buttocks.

Mard Geer for his part, is infuriated and thankful at the same time because he avoided an inter-realm punishment by the help of Kyôka and the angry part is that he was stopped by a _woman_. For his perception, women should be weak and be dependant to men. But she stopped him and that broke his pride as a man, a higher form of species than women! Luckily she deactivated her **Telepathy** because that won't end well. But then Mard Geer remembered that she was created for the purpose of servicing the Underworld Guardian so he refrained from bursting out to Kyôka.

"Thanks, Kyôka, for stepping up.", voiced Michael.

"Don't mention it, and I didn't do it for your part.", she replied coldly.

"Alright, I'll wrap this up. In couple of days, we will hold the G-3 Summit or Guardian 3 Summit on Underworld so kindly inform Lord Zeref.", Michael said which he got a nod in reply. "Again, sorry for all the misbehavior that we've made today and we hope we can still be friends.", Michael said as he stood up to go to their next destination but stopped when they heard Kyôka.

"That won't be necessary as I will be the one to deliver the message to Naruto-sama.", said Kyôka as she squealed inwardly in excitement.

"That is really appreciated Kyôka. Now I had to say my goodbyes as we take our leave." Michael said as the three of them were covered by a bright colored golden light and disappears without a trace.

 **-Last Time-**

While Naruto was walking away, he didn't 'notice' the concealed silhouette that followed him. "You are the strongest and kindest person I've ever know. Ufufufu, I finally found you _master_ ~." And with that, the figure then slowly followed him carefully hiding its presence.

 **-Current-**

As the silhouette approached him he already made a **Kawarimi no Jutsu/Body Replacement Technique** to trick the person who's following him, though he already knows the person, still, he wants _her_ to be surprised and disappointed at the same time.

'Naruto' stopped in a clearing at the same time the humanoid silhouette jumps up on him. When _she_ made contact with 'him', he exploded in a plume of smoke. After the smoke cleared it reveals a disappointed Kyôka without her helmet straddling a tree trunk which would be them in a revealing position if he didn't 'act' fast.

"How are you, Kyôka?", Naruto said who is standing on a nearby tree branch while smirking. Jumping down he helped Kyôka up her feet by scooping her like a married couple would do, which gained a massive blush from the latter.

"I-im doing great N-naruto-sama.", stuttered Kyôka. She's so cute when she's embarrassed.

"How great Kyôka-chan~?", he teased as her skin grows darker in red color with him pinching her cheek.

"I-I mean not that great Naruto-sama because I missed you very much!", she exclaimed followed by a kiss on his lips which he happily replied with equal fervor. The time seemed to slow down around them as the leaves of the trees were swirling around them with a backdrop of the setting sun. Finally, the need of air caused them to break the lip-lock as they stared into each other's eyes which were filled with love, longing and a hint of lust.

Letting her stand on her feet, he created a two-story house by **Mokuton Technique** without the use of hand seals. For Kyôka, she's still amazed by the power of her master, even she saw it a hundred of times. Getting out of her stupor she followed her master as she reckoned her to go inside the house.

 *****Chapter End*****

 **WOW! Almost 7,000 words, didn't expect it to be this long…**

 **So how do you like this Chapter?** **Sorry for not uploading quickly but I promise I'll change my POOR time management and dedicate my vacant time into making this story. And as I said continue reading until the very bottom cause I might give you a GLIMPSE of the finale and of course suggest a member/candidates for a harem.**

 **On a scale of 1 – 10 how would you rate this Chapter?**

 **THANK YOU, ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER(TITLE: MEETINGS AND EMERGENCY)!**

… **STAY TUNED!**

 **CANDIDATES FOR HAREM(SO FAR)**

 **Harem(s): DxD World**

Rias(My CHOICE) if you don't like her then give me an _acceptable_ reason not that 'overused' reason because _it is_ also an overused reason.

Akeno(Again my CHOICE) and like Rias give me an _acceptable_ reason.

Sayla(My Choice) She will be a _powerful_ succubus.

Irene Belserion(My Choice) She's a _powerful_ servant.

Kuroka – I dunno

Gabriel – (?)

Grafia – (?)

Ophis – (?) my other half like lolis' but my other half likes late teens and mature women

 **Harem(s):** **My own version of Naruto's World**

Irene Belserion(My Choice) She's a _powerful_ servant.

Mikoto Uchiha – Something will happen between these two.

Tsunade – (?) She is NOT related to him.

Kushina(My Choice)– Again she's also NOT related to him.

Konan – (?)

Kaguya(My Choice)

Kurenai – (?)

Anko – Uhm yes? I do want another sadist.

 **NEW CANDIDATES!**

Kyôka(My Choice)

Brandish – FT

Dimaria – FT

Rossweisse – High School DxD

Samui – Naruto

Yugito – Naruto

Fuu – Naruto

Mirajane – FT

Yukino – FT

Erza – FT

Angel – FT

Yasaka – High School DxD

Katarea – High School DxD

Hinata(adult) – Naruto

Ino(adult) – Naruto


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S FORE/NOTES:…**

What's up guys! Welcome to the new chapter update! I hope it can 'satisfy' you after the long waiting for an update. Anyway, please continue to read and flood me the 'review' it really helps a lot whether it's an advice or just a plain review. I know all of you want this story to have a better grammar and sentence/paragraph structuring, but alas, the Author(me) is not really good at English and is not my forté.

 ****IMPORTANT REMINDERS!****

NEXT chapter is the DEADLINE for HAREM SUGGESTIONS so you better have your CANDIDATES on the LIST before I CLOSE the NOMINATIONS.

There's a SHORT LEMON SCENE in this chapter because I haven't foreseen the event first hand.

But my lemon is not 'sour' enough compared to **YagamiNguyen's** brilliant 'Work of Art' and trust me, you'll get HARD every now and then. And from his story, the "FAIRY GUARDIAN", I got the inspiration(one of the inspirations) in writing this story, hence the title. Sadly, he had stopped writing here in FanFic(last time I checked his profile) because of his responsibilities on school and anything else in that matter.

If you had PROBLEMS regarding the STORY or ANYTHING in the story, DON'T HESITATE to tell me, IT WILL REALLY HELP! If you don't like my story(oh, please like it!) you can always go to **'The Engulfing Silence'** (was it? Forgot…) or **'RifatAlam's** work/stories because they are LEGENDARY! Or other respectable Author's that I haven't mentioned who are better than me, go read their work, they are really good at writing stories.

 ****DISCLAIMER!****

I DO NOT OWN High School DxD, Naruto or reference to ANY Work of Literature that is/are MENTIONED or WRITTEN down in this story. They are OWNED by their respective Authors, Producer, and Publisher.

* * *

 **Legend:** "Normal Convo"

'Thought'

" **Monster, Dragon and other Great Beings Convo"**

' **Monster, Dragon, and other Great Beings Thought** _ **'**_

 **Attacks/Skill/Technique**

…So, without further ado…

* * *

 **Chapter III: Meetings and Emergency**

Morning, a lovely occurrence to start someone's day and for people who had their morning routine, namely: jogging and exercise. But that won't happen to our favorite raven-haired hero/Guardian as he was tired from last night's 'Entourage'.

He is currently lying down on a fairly decorated room, suited for an average person. His room is inside in an all-lumber, two-story house, yet uniquely designed like a traditional Japanese house. Back to the room, the white bed cover is lying lazily above his bare and a more feminine torso(?). He affectionately runs his hand through a long green hair on his left arm as his eyes are pasted on the woman, no, goddess beside him. His eyes carried love and affection to a certain level that only a few person could have to his/her loved-ones. And yes, he is Naruto Ōtsutsuki and the person beside him is Kyôka, his servant/maid.

As the sun rises, its light rays hit the sensitive eyes of Kyôka as she hesitantly flutters her eyes open. As soon as it opened her green iris meet oceanic blue that is full of kindness and love directed to her. Finally, getting out of her stupor, she blushed several degrees darker than red as she remembered what happened last, wild night.

Naruto let out a soft chuckle as he watched his maid, try and fails to hide her cute blushing face with the bed covers. "Good morning Kyôka-chan~. How are you?", he voiced out as his voice is laced with a tease.

"I-I'm fine, N-Naruto-sama. Thanks for asking.", she stuttered under the bed covers, again, trying hard to hide from embarrassment.

"Hey Kyôka, don't hide from embarrassment, now, especially from what we did last night."

"N-Naruto-sama!", came a muffled reply as the bed cover that she used got affected by her massive blush.

"Just kidding, come on let's get us from bath.", Naruto said as he prepares himself out of the bed while Kyôka, for her part, berated herself for her behavior that HER master left the warm bed for a bath. She wants to stay for a 'few' minutes dammit! Reluctantly, she slowly rises up from the bed with her right hand held the beddings as she covers herself with it. When she's upright, she had to hold on the nightstand beside the bed as her feet struggle to stand. Despite using her **Curse Magic** to relieve the pain, she still wasn't able to stand up straight because of the numbness.

Slowly, she reached her destined place and removed the bedding's that covered her modesty, which is replaced by a white towel. But when she opens it, she was surprised that it wasn't a bathroom that she was expecting, it was but a hot spring, wide enough to hold 20 – 30 person. There, she saw her master topless, and she had to suppress her drool from coming out her kissable lips when she saw his perfectly carved torso. Oh, how much she loved to run her hands across his body and maybe do some kinky stuff, but sadly, her 'role' as a 'maid' stopped her from doing it. She proceeded to walk albite limping, to her master and proceeded to wash his lean and tone back.

She got out of her daydream when she heard her masters' voice. "What brings you here, Kyôka?", he paused as he leaned back from the soft touches of his 'servant'. "I thought you said that you'll only be with me when there is something important that Zeref want?", he added.

"Sorry that I forgot Naruto-sama, I'll be sure to never let my carelessness to displease you again, Naruto-sama", she said apologetically.

"No, it's understandable, from what we did last night, I'm sure you'll forget some _stressful_ work.", Naruto said as he suddenly turns around to wrap his arms around Kyôka's hourglass waist and let themselves fall to the ground. Although, he used his body to cushion her impact to the ground. Straddling him between her legs, she could now feel his growing 'muscle' right below her flat, toned navel.

He's aroused, and she knows that it will only be stopped if she'll do something, but then again, her 'role' as a servant stopped her from doing it. Damn(or thanks?) that primordial power of his. His thirst for sex is almost unquenchable(not that she really cared) and she needs the help of her 'sisters' in that mission. While she weighed the pros and cons, she didn't notice Naruto's hand…

* * *

 ****WARNING CITRUS AHEAD!****

.

.

 **.**

…finding its way on his giant meat pole and aimed it at her wet and rosy folds. And without her noticing, he plunged hilt deep inside her and shaped her walls to the likeness of his girth.

"AHHH!", she could only scream in pleasure and slight pain as she didn't use her magic, while her lover started pumping in and out of her honey-pot. Unable to prepare for his action, her hands and legs lose their strength and collapsed to her lover below. She could only wrap her arms around Naruto's head and bury him between the valley of her breast and writhe in pleasure.

"Damn, tight as always Kyôka-chan!", Naruto growled out in his raspy voice as he willed himself in not cumming inside of her, right then and there. Kyôka, for her part, almost came when she heard his dominating voice.

Expecting her to lose strength, he removed himself from her tight folds and roll them over so that he will be on the top. Again, positioning himself at her entrance, he is about to push in when he heard Kyôka's weak voice. "Na-Naruto-sama, please be gentle.", she said breathily with her breast rise and fall, only to hypnotize him more.

Heeding her request, he pushed slowly at her unrivaled(for now) pussy and stopped when he reached her uterus. He looked up to Kyôka and waited for her signal to start to move.

Getting used to his length, she ushered him to move. Understanding the gesture, he moved his hips back and forth slowly, as the intoxicating power of lust controlled his senses. He got hold of Kyôka's bountiful orbs of flesh to leverage his actions and explore deeper of her wet and moist cavern.

He growled as his hips moved faster and faster making her wail and writhe under the intense which made him almost reach his climax. Hugging her close to him, he picked up Kyôka and positioned themselves in a sitting gesture with Kyôka still riding his length. He pumped faster as the new position gives them more pleasure while he pierced her uterus making her folds grip tightly, trying to milk his length. Kyôka's fucked-stupid face is a testament for that as her senses are overridden by pleasure with her body arched back as the pleasure keeps getting better.

Looking at her breast, he was mesmerized by their movements and leaned in to suck and massage her bountiful orbs of flesh.

"Use your **Cursed Magic** on me Kyôka-chan."

"B-but Naruto-sama – Ah!", Kyôka screamed as he bit her hard nipple.

"Just do it, Kyôka-chan!", he huskily demanded as he gently pushed Kyôka to her back to make her comfortable and continued moving his hips a lot deeper than before. He stretched out both of her arms and got hold of her wrist while planting kisses across her neck and jawline, licking her sweat along the way. "I-I'm almost cumming Kyôka-chan!", he gritted out.

"M-me too, Naruto-sama!", she screeched out as she could only wrap her legs to lock them in place and make him deposit his thick semen directly to her womb.

"Together, Kyôka-chan!" "N-naruto-samaaa!", both screamed at the top of their lungs as the build up pleasure turned into climax.

And just like an erupting volcano, all of his build up frustration through the years is released again as the mind blowing orgasm rocked their worlds. Kyôka's eyes rolled back while drooling wildly as her senses were overloaded in pleasure. Naruto could only close his eyes as he bit his tongue to stop him from screaming further while he flooded his lover's wall, white with his baby batter.

* * *

 ****CITRUS ENDS!****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minutes later, both of the lover's climax slowly receded as they lay down side by side. Naruto closes their distance as their lips meet in the middle in a deep searing kiss as the reminisce of sex is still fresh in their minds. As the first person to get out of their high, Naruto voiced his thoughts. "You didn't answer me directly about my question, Kyôka-chan, why did Zeref send you here?"

Straitening herself out, she replied, "It's because Yahweh-sama wants to have a formal meeting between the Guardians and they also called it the G-3 summit."

'Huh, this might be related to the energy I've felt.' "So, where and when will the meeting be held?", he asked.

"In this realm, Naruto-sama, and it should be atleast a couple of days from now.", she politely replied.

"Sounds like more _bonding_ time for us, eh, Kyôka-chan~.", he joked as he wiggles his eye brows, his eyes are filled with amusement and tease. Before she could reply at the embarrassing statement. She heard her masters' playful voice, "While I like to lie down and talk, I'm still not satisfied, Kyôka-chan~.". With that said, he rolled them again as they battle their tongues out in an intense lip-lock session.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Flocks of birds are flying high in the distance as the sun sets, signaling them that it's about to return to their nest. Not only birds but the creatures beneath them are also returning their homes as the dark of night started to cover the wild lands and release its forces. As this was happening, our resident 'maid' is currently peeling vegetables for their dinner in her maid outfit. The kitchen she was in is not an extravagant one, but rather a simple one.

She was humming a melodious tune as she was now chopping the rabbit meat, a key ingredient, for their food to eat. While she was busy preparing dinner, she did not notice the pair of arms that wrapped themselves around her shapely waist. Shocked, she tensed her muscles and prepared her **Cursed Magic** to attack the perpetrator, but stopped when she heard her masters' voice.

"There's no need for that Kyôka-chan.", he breathed out near her ear as he got hold of her wrist. "Why prepare for food when we don't need one?", he added.

"Sorry, Naruto-sama, but I just feel like it.", she weakly responds as she leaned to her masters' warm, wet body. Wait, wet? Yes, he just finished taking a bath for the _third_ time of the day. "If you don't mind me asking Naruto-sama, why take a bath, again?"

"Oh, uh, I'm meeting with someone today and that I want to be refreshed.", he answered.

"Someone?", Kyôka reiterated.

"Yeah, remember that we, Guardians, can feel when someone if they enter our 'Area of Responsibility'?", he said as he got a nod from Kyôka. "Well, that's who I'm meeting tonight. Anyway, want to come with me?", he continued as he removed his arms from her waist to help her cook their dinner in his white t-shirt and brown shorts.

"If it will help you, master, I will gladly come.", she said as she readied the plates that came out of nowhere.

Serving their food, he replied to Kyôka, "Great! Now hurry up and let's eat.".

 **-After Diner-**

After eating, he immediately changes his clothing to his traditional garb, the Ōtsutsuki clan's robe - except his outfit is a darker colored than his clansmen ones, before heading outside of his house to meet Kyôka outside.

Outside of the house, Kyôka is waiting in her maid outfit which she can change into her battle suit if need be. She's slightly annoyed – judging by her twitching eye brow – by the constant noises of the frog and the crickets and also, mosquitos. Having enough, she let her killing intent flood the area which scared the creatures off. She then calms herself when she heard the door opening signifying her master is done with his preparations.

"What's with the killing intent, Kyôka-chan?", Naruto said in his dashing garb. But for Kyôka, he looks like a deity that answered her prayers. Especially when the source of light behind him seems to shine brightly – a little bit out of the ordinary if people who can wield energy and elements at their wits says so – that he's like a humanoid shadow in front of the bright light, hence making him look like a deity in Kyôka's perspective.

"I-it's nothing Naruto-sama, just some nuisance that needed to be removed.", said a blushing Kyôka, trying to sound cool.

Naruto let out a soft chuckle, seeing Kyôka's 'polite maid' personality failed miserably in front of him. Closing the door, he walked past her as he moved into a clearing in front of his house, gracefully. He took a deep breath, whilst closing his eyes to calm his nerves as he pulls out an ounce, maybe a drop, of his power and channel it to his eyes. Opening his eyes, gone were his oceanic blue eyes as it is now a mesmerizing purple one. It now had a four circle in a concentric ripple-like pattern with a dot in the middle serving it as the pupil. Each circle got three tomoes' that are evenly distributed, except the fourth circle as it was the final outline of the eye, totaling the tomoe count, nine.

Kyôka widens her eyes slightly as she felt it, no, she saw a glimpse of the massive power hidden in his eyes and her master's power altogether. She could feel that it was suppressed greatly and that she's also amazed by her masters' mastery over his power. Getting out of her thoughts, she saw her master stretched his right arm forward, and not a second later, a small unstable tear in the fabric of space in front of him formed and widens to allow their passage. As the tear normalize, she saw her master went inside and she took the initiative to follow him, although tensed as something might happen to them. Now don't get her wrong, she took magic teleportation to a daily use and got used to it. But going through a tear in the fabric of space is a different experience from magic teleportation as it feels like it'll tear you apart, piece by piece.

Stealing a glance at his back, Naruto saw Kyôka tensing, judging from her constant muscle twitch and the rise and fall of her power output, he could tell that she's cautious and prepared for anything that might happen to them. He let out a suppressed chuckle as he remembered the training he took from his old master a long time ago; they had the same reaction when his master taught him the **Amenominaka(Heavenly Governing Inside)** , a power over time and space granted by the _Rinne-Sharingan_.

"Don't worry Kyôka-chan, everything is going to be fine.", Naruto said with a bit of amusement. "Because I will be putting a barrier around us to protect you from being ripped apart." He continued. He stopped in his tracks while face-palming when he remembered something: 'Crap, I should've used this technique when I felt _that_ energy. DAMN IT!'. He would've been by the beach right now with Kyôka serving him coconut water! 'Oh, well what done is done they say.', he mentally said as he hung his head low, sulking in the corner.

"Is everything alright, Naruto-sama?", Kyôka asked, bewildered by her master's change of mood.

Seeing his 'servant' worried, he replied calmly, "Yes, I'm fine. Let's finish this already.". Straightening himself up, he walked at a faster pace, determined to finish this ordeal as fast as he could.

* * *

 **-Location: Lucifer's Castle-**

In a barely lit room, four people were sitting on a large, round table as they discuss and simulate their plans to conquer Heaven and topple their Creator along the way. The four shadowy person are Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Lucifer. Although it is barely lit by candle, another light source seems to outshine the candles as the room is covered by the glowing magical carvings that seem to pulse every now and then. **Suppression seals** , a magic technique used to lower someone's power output.

Beelzebub so far was the one who've made some changes to their plans as he is the Tactician of the four. Some of his proposals were: befriending the **Evil Dragon King's** or make them submit to them by using force of course – four of them versus one **Evil Dragon King** to be precise – and ask other factions to join their cause in fighting. But the chances were slim as each of the Dragon King's are stronger than Lucifer himself, their supreme leader, and other factions are on guard or locked themselves down as they deal their local 'Civil War'. The **Shinto Pantheons** for example, they are torn into two groups: the one who follows Izanagi and the one who follows Izanami. And lastly, it seems that something is missing and they can't quite put their finger on it, not even Beelzebub himself can fill in the blanks. Or are they just experiencing the legendary 'mental block' – a mental disorder that usually occurs when a student takes an exam or answers a teacher –?

Lucifer for his part didn't give much of a two cents, as he only wants the defeat of his Father at his hands. He did take interest in 'befriending' the **Evil Dragon King's** and asking other factions to join their cause. Especially the newly formed **Greek Pantheons** , as they call themselves, were headed by Kronos, an **Elder God** , and his wife. And from what he heard from his – barely – trusted colleague, Kronos is paranoid that they might replace him from his throne, especially Zeus, strongest of his sons. But Lucifer's colleague won't allow that as he is the 'rightful' candidate for the throne.

Everything went well so far, until a candidate for a ***Satan** class, came inside their room, sweating and nervous. At first, they're angry because someone just disturbed their planning session but when they saw his frightened face and a hand placed atop of his shoulder, they knew something's wrong.

The candidate is a black haired man with matching beard and sharp brown eyes that held great power within, but it is right now, overshadowed by fear. He stands at the height of six-foot-three which would make him one of the tallest character in the room and also the bulkiest. He is currently wearing a breastplate armor along with spiky shoulder guards and a long soil-colored cape. Under his armor is a full body chainmail which added more guard to his already heavy armored look. Adding a ferocious look, he wore spiky gauntlets along with the arm-guard and steel-plated armors for his legs with the long-spike design of his foot wear. He is ***** Eschyros Bael, the leader and the founder of the **Red Dawn** forces.

 **-20 Minutes Earlier-**

Outside the castle, the castle gate to be precise, ten heavily armed personnel were inside the guard house, merrily chatting. They talked or boasted about their levels of power while drinking ale but it all stopped when their leader showed up. Like them, he is also heavily armed and armored up, except that he is not drunk and he has a brown colored cape.

He is just casually walking, maybe flying, throughout the vast City that they called **Lucifaad.** You see, he is the **General Commander** or the Commander of the Commanders, just one rank below the **Satan.** And right now he's inspecting his **Elite Unit** called the **Red Dawn** ,to see if they are behaving in the way he taught them. The last camp that he would visit is the Southern Gate Guard-House because it's the least guarded corner of the City. As he neared the site, he saw one thing that he hated the most. Seeing his personally trained Unit, the best in their military ranks slacking off, infuriated him to no end.

The officers are singing loudly while they rested their arms over the shoulders of another. Overall, they were having fun, and it all changed when a crushing force hit them like a _tsunami_. Looking at the door, they saw something that made them sweat and cut their breath short, they saw their pissed off **General Commander** at the doorway. They knew they will be punished for this and it will be unbearable for their five-month trained bodies to handle.

Faster than their eyes could follow, he disappeared like a wind and instantly reappeared in the middle of them. "Get back to your post and don't slack off!", he roared as he got hold of the wooden mug that one of the officers held, who's about to chug it down and forced it inside his mouth, eventually breaking the officer's jaw along with the large gash of flesh-tear that almost reached his ears. The CO didn't stop there as he choked another one of the guards and throw him out of the window which waked up the rest from their alcoholic high. They hurriedly went out of the room, afraid of what would their Commander do if they didn't obey.

The broken-mouthed officer just cried in agony and pain as he tries to return his limp lower jaw to its rightful place, yet no luck. "Get out of here and get yourself healed or I'll tear you limb from limb.", he added in a low voice, yet loud and clear for the poor officer as he struggled to run while taking care of his jaw at the same time.

He took a frustrated sigh to calm his nerves as he removed his helmet and sat down on the Head Officer's chair. Massaging his temples with his right hand, he opened the last remaining bottle of ale with his free hand and chug it down his throat. And released another sigh. He is about to drink the last drop when a frantic knock and 'Commander, Open up!' lauds across the room. "What is it?", he asked as calm as he could.

No one answered.

Someone must've been playing with him.

"Hey, answer me!"

Again, no one answered.

They're gonna pay for sure.

"I said, answer me!", he barked as he opened the wooden door only to find a black portal connected to the wooden door. As an ex-angel, he experienced miracles or magic on a daily basis but a portal is a completely different thing, a magically possible if extensive research is being conducted. He had heard of a dragon as strong as his creator and can conjure a portal but he had never seen or even experienced one. And without a warning, the portal sucked his body faster than he could react.

Inside, he experienced first hand the dangerous effect in traveling through a portal without protective barriers. "AHHRG!", he could only scream as his body shook and writhed in pain, he still managed to open his tightly closed eyes and watched what's happening to his body. He saw his skin deformed, like his body is made of a balloon with water inside and being sucked in every inch, ready to explode or tear apart. He might have turned his back from his creator's teachings and philosophy but right now, he wished that someone could save him, he prayed.

As if hearing his prayers, someone came.

Not far from him, Naruto and Kyôka were nearing their destination when they saw an armored man writhing in pain. Naruto immediately helped the poor man and conjured a barrier around the man as they approached him.

"Hey, are you all right?", Naruto asked.

"He doesn't seem all right Naruto-sama.", Kyôka answered as he looked at the man.

"Let's get out of here and heal him!", Naruto said as they got out of the portal.

Eschyros can only see the blurred images of Kyôka and Naruto as the unconsciousness consumed him.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

A man woke up in his slumber on a makeshift table, he noticed that his armor is gone and he is now wearing his leather shirt and baggy pants. "What happened?", he mumbled.

"Thank the Satans you're alright, Commander Eschyros.", a familiar voice answered.

Looking at his side, he saw the concerned looks of his Unit. He groggily pulled himself up into a sitting position and let out a tired sigh.

"What happened?", he asked.

"We were scouting the area when two of us saw something suspicious on the Guardhouse's door. We thought it was some sort of an attack so we separated; one of us called the rest of us while the other one also rushed in to warn you about the situation.", one the Unit said as he pointed to the person opposite to him. "But as he knocks on the door, it suddenly became soundless like there's a shield protecting it. After a couple of while, the rest of us is now in the area and decided that we will take down the door. But when we hit the door, it broke, and we saw two people; a man and a woman, the man seems to check if you are… …uhh, dead so we rushed in and arrested them. We are glad that you're still breathing when we found you, Commander", the Unit said, finishing the story.

Eschyros 'hummed' as he pondered on the story. "Where did you take the prisoner?", he asked.

"We brought them to the makeshift prison next door for interrogation and we also called in some backups."

"Very well, let us see the prisoner shall we?", he said as he stood up.

"B-but sir, your body might not be well yet.", a concerned Elite said.

"Don't worry Captain, I can feel that my body is pretty well and can still defend myself if the situation calls for it.", he assured the said Captain.

In a short while, they've reach the said prison and opened the outer door. They've made the room double layered; a concrete room outside while magic suppressor on the inside, in case they have to arrest someone. They were expecting some sort of 'good work' from their Commander but it was quite the opposite. Their Commander just stood there, wide eyed and not even breathing. Each of them has a raised eyebrow because, their trainer, a candidate for a Satan class, just stood there, shocked.

"Is something wrong, Commander?", their captain asked. Apparently, they were unaware of who they've just 'arrested'.

"Release them.", his voice is low and solid.

"Sir?"

"I said, release them now!", he barked

They just stood there, unable to comply with the order of their superior. For Eschyros, he was mad at his Unit and himself at the same time because why didn't he taught them about each of the Guardian's profile, it should be his top priority. Though, he understood their situation; having only heard about the Guardians but didn't actually know them. But then again, that information is above their 'pay grade' so it's only natural for them to 'detain' someone suspicious or someone they don't know. He just hoped that the Guardian understood the situation and maybe avoid their destruction.

Can't take it anymore, he went ahead and deactivated the magic array and bowed deeply. "I am deeply sorry for causing you this trouble, Ōtsutsuki-dono!", when he said that, everyone besides the General has gone pale-faced and had their brains shut down for a moment.

"You should be.", came in a solid cold reply from Kyôka. "And you have to give your thanks to Ōtsutsuki-sama for saving your life back there.", Kyôka added. The commander could only drop his head lower to compensate for his mistake.

"It won't happen again, Kyôka-dono, Ōtsutsuki-dono!", said the sweating General. "I am also forever in your debt, Ōtsutsuki-dono!"

"Well since you want to compensate for that, then bring me to your leader.", Naruto said without a hint of emotion.

"It will be an honor, Ōtsutsuki-dono!", replied the General

 **-Current-**

"What is it, Eschyros?", Lucifer said as he narrowed his eyes on the General.

"Ōtsutsuki-dono wants to meet with you, Lucifer-sama.", said the nervous General.

Then it hit them, this was the 'something' they couldn't quite put their fingers on! Beelzebub let out a gasp while the two other Satans let out an audible gulp.

While the Satans seem to freeze, Naruto swiped Eschyros to the side as he walks to the round table which quickly being followed by Kyôka. The sound of his wooden footwear unnerved the Satans off as each step gets lauder and lauder. Their eyes are glued to the walking enigma as he neared the table but before he could reach the table, a wooden chair seems to come out of nowhere were made and he proceeded to sit down.

Breaking the pregnant silence, Lucifer asked, "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Ōtsutsuki-dono?"

"Let me rephrase that, why are you here, Morning Star?", Naruto asked in a dead-serious tone.

A simple question that could determine Lucifer's future and everyone who is on board with him.

'Tsk. There's no point in lying now.'

And there, he explained his part of the story – without his whole war-plan that is – and hoped that he will accept his reasoning.

Looking him straight in the eyes, Naruto could tell that he's telling the truth, well partly to be exact. And Naruto seems to understand the _boy_ because he too is the same as him; being less favored, though, he can see that Lucifer had a strong envy to someone.

For Naruto, it is the 'less favored' by his clan because of his inheritance of the power. They fear that he will be corrupted by the power he inherited, so they often avoid him. But it all changed when he met his sensei and eleven more gifted child like him. Under his sensei's tutelage, they learn to master their gifts and were sent to Guard the Great Shinju Tree, their greatest mission.

His train of thoughts stopped when he heard Kyôka checking him out. She must be worried because he rarely went to a trance state. Getting out of his stupor, he stood up to give Lucifer his answer and also preparing to leave the area.

"I had made up my mind…", when the words came out of his mouth, Lucifer felt nervous. "…you're all going to stay here but be warned: do not do anything that will earn my concern.", Naruto said seriously as he started to walk away.

"Is that all, Ōtsutsuki-dono?", Lucifer said in a confident voice because of the thorns removed.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and said, "Yes, that is all. And remember, don't make that warning be a _threat_."

* * *

 **-G-3 Summit-**

A couple of days after meeting Lucifer, Naruto then prepares for the G-3 Summit. The two-storey traditional Japanese house was made into a large compound for the visitors to relax with. There's a coy pond, a large Zen Garden, a hot-spring and enough rooms for the guests to stay.

During the summit, much was discussed; such as accepting candidates for being a Guardian, the topic is hotly debated for two days straight until they came into conclusion. The requirements will be very difficult to achieve and the screening is a complete hell if one would join. Each of the candidates will be scrutinized to the 'cellular level' by the Founding Guardians and will have to prove themselves if they want to be in the 'club'.

Other things that were discussed were the amendments to the present Law which took another day of the heated debate. The laws that were amended and ratified are the 'All-Rights-Based Convention', the 'Signed Agreements of the Guardians Foreign Affairs, the 'Veil Convention on the Diplomatic Relations' and the 'SCP Treaty'. Each of the laws that were amended or ratified is because they want closer relations with other Factions and equality to all supernaturals.

The third day of the summit is where Yahweh announced the defection of Lucifer and his followers. Even though that Zeref and Yahweh are like a cat and a dog, Zeref pretty much gave him sympathy on his loss. Naruto gave Yahweh his piece of mind on the matter and his meeting with Lucifer was also discussed.

"Zeref, I know you'll hate me for this but please, let my creations have free will on what they do on Earth. I know that it is selfish for me to pass the responsibility to you but I trust you as a friend and ally.", he pleaded.

"Fine, but this is just one time and there's no more else.", Zeref said in finality.

"Come on guys, it's listed under the All-Rights-Based Convention and the SCP Treaty so I hope both of you will abide by it.", Naruto interjected. "I guess that covers the whole th-", he is about to finish when his necklace suddenly lighted red color.

Time seemed to stop when he saw the color; it means bad news. He held the necklace in pure shock, he started taking large gulps of air like an athlete would after the tiring activity. Why is this happening? Who did this to _her_? Who harmed _her_? But his train of thoughts was stopped when Zeref called for him.

"Are you alright, Naruto?", Zeref said as he grasped his shoulder. He was, however, shocked when he saw Naruto's eyes already transformed into the Rinne-Sharingan. And without a warning, great force crush upon them like a tsunami forced them on their knees and making it hard to breathe. The guards outside the room didn't even last a minute as the energy being released affected the air they breathe making it suffocating.

The compound is about to go down so thinking fast, Zeref sunk into the shadows and rescued some of his unconscious bodyguards and carried them away, same as Yahweh who used light-based magic. They teleported atop of the mountain where the force is not too strong.

As the crushing force stopped, next thing that happened is an energy being released simultaneously that it created a shockwave similar to the meteorite that hit on Earth that destroyed several kilometers around the compound. Destroying anything in its path.

"No doubt, everyone in the underworld felt this energy release.", Yahweh said as he looked down on the destruction that transpired before him. The strong shockwave of wind almost made him stumble back but he held.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened.", replied a slightly sweating Zeref as he was the closest when the force hit.

"Hey look at there!", Yahweh shouted as he pointed his finger in the middle of the crater.

There, they saw Naruto floating several meters above the ground. The first thing they've noticed is the change of his outfit. His almost all-white garment is now covered in a flamy black energy flow. The once dark colored Tomoe's on his clothing is now colored white, the same for his back. And lastly his hair, it all turned white, though there are several streaks of his old black hair and that's all that. His necklace is still red in color.

Suddenly, he stretched his right arm forward as a massive black hole-like portal opening in front of him. As he floats forward, the hole he opened also sucked massive amounts of rocks and debris with him to who knows where it'll end up. But as he vanished into the hole, it eventually closed, making them sigh in relief.

"He'll have a lot of clean-up to do when he came back.", said, Yahweh, as he prepares magic teleportation to return home. "Hey, Zeref, I had to leave because I have to tend to my unconscious guards. And maybe I can also bring yours with me so you won't have to go back and forth here in waiting for him."

"Oh, ok, thanks. And tell them to send Kyôka, Sayla and her twin here when she recovers.", replied Zeref. And with a nod, Yahweh is gone in a streak of bright light. 'What's going on, Naruto?', he said to himself

* * *

 **-Elemental Nations-**

Why? Why is this happening? Those were the questions that linger Kaguya's mind.

Where did she go wrong in leading them? There it is again. She looked at her once unblemished hands and trembled. It hurts. In fact, all over her body hurts as it is riddled by cuts and bruises. Her clothes are tattered and there's a large gash on her forearms. Her breathing patterns are ragged and heavy. Looking at her back, she saw her 'servants' are also littered in scratch and bruises and the majority of them are unconscious, though some of them are barely holding out. There she felt it, liquid, pouring down her beautiful frame, she's crying. She didn't want this to happen.

Why did they do this to her? No. Why did _he_ do this to her?

"What, you're just gonna cry it out, Kaguya- _hime_?", said a mocking and arrogant voice that belonged to a man. The said man is just below her location, as she is atop of a cliff, he is standing in rubbles and ruins of her once beautiful Shrine. Together with the battalions upon battalions of shinobi's that revolts against her, they stood a chance. The man she _almost_ has feelings for, as he reminds her of _him_.

The man in question is a man in his mid twenty's and he is standing below her with his arms crossed on his chest. He had the face and mane that reminds Kaguya of _him_ but the reminder of _his_ face is now replaced by an arrogant smirk. He had a body build of an efficient fighter and effective killer. He wore a fancy red samurai armor with a black skin-tight undergarment which is layered by a fishnet-like of a shirt. On his back is his iconic weapon; a war fan, the Uchiha clans' treasured weapon. He is Madara Uchiha, the leader of the revolution and the current

'Time to end this.', he thought.

And in a burst of speed, he disappeared and reappeared near in front of Kaguya with his right arm outstretched, ready to choke her. Time seems to slow down for Kaguya as she could only curl in defense to shield herself from an impending attack.

'Please help me, Naruto.', she squeaked weakly as she held her necklace, hoping for the help to come.

'There's no way you could escape your end.', Madara thought in victory while having the smirk of a madman.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END!**

 **-Author's End/Note-**

And… cut! Sorry for not updating rather quickly! Had my exams and the busy schedule got in the way so I hope you like it!

I had my first Lemon scene so go easy on it!

I had introduced Naruto's background and…

I've also introduced the first Bael and Kaguya… …and there's also Madara. (tun-dun-duuuun!) oh! I'm excited for the next chapter which is **(Chapter IV: Confrontation)** **…Stay Tuned!**

 **-Chapters Notes-**

Anyway, you might have noticed that there's an '*' in the chapter. They are for explanation here in 'Chapters Notes' so here it is.

The Satan Class is some sorts of Ministers in the world political structure, though if you had suggestions, you're free to consult me.

Eschyros is from the Greek word 'Ισχυρός' (Ischyrós) meaning 'Powerful'. I kinda used the google translate so… hehehe

 **HAREM LIST**

Rias(My CHOICE) if you don't like her then give me an _acceptable_ reason not that 'overused' reason because _it is_ also an overused reason.

Akeno(Again my CHOICE) and like Rias give me an _acceptable_ reason.

Sayla(My Choice) She will be a _powerful_ succubus.

Irene Belserion(My Choice) She's a _powerful_ servant.

Kuroka – I dunno

Gabriel – (?)

Grafia – (?)

Ophis – (?) my other half like lolis' but my other half likes late teens and mature women

Irene Belserion(My Choice) She's a _powerful_ servant.

Mikoto Uchiha – Something will happen between these two.

Tsunade – (?) She is NOT related to him.

Kushina(My Choice)– Again she's also NOT related to him.

Konan – (?)

Kaguya(My Choice)

Kurenai – (?)

Anko – Uhm yes? I do want another sadist.

Kyôka(My Choice)

Brandish – FT

Dimaria – FT

Rossweisse – High School DxD

Samui – Naruto

Yugito – Naruto

Fuu – Naruto

Mirajane – FT

Yukino – FT

Erza – FT

Angel – FT

Yasaka – High School DxD

Katarea – High School DxD

Hinata(adult) – Naruto

Ino(adult) – Naruto

 **-New Harem-**

Albedo – (Overlord) she will be Sayla's twin sister.


End file.
